Time Capsule
by Al-chii NekoNyan
Summary: Sesuatu yang terkubur itu mungkin bukan hal yang penting, tapi itulah yang masih menghubungkan kita sampai sekarang. KouhaxFem!Aladdin
1. Chapter 1

Author Al pengen nyoba sesuatu yang berbeda, yaitu 'school life'! ^^/

Kalau selama ini backgroundnya berdasarkan anime Magi itu sendiri, tapi, 'kan, author bisa bosen juga, sekali-sekali ganti suasana ._.v

Ya sudah, check it out~

* * *

Summary:

Sesuatu yang terkubur itu mungkin bukan hal yang penting, tapi itulah yang masih menghubungkan kita sampai sekarang. KouhaxFem!Aladdin

* * *

Thanks to:

**Hakusa neechan**: Makasih udah perbaiki beberapa bagian yang typo, lain kali aku lebih hati-hati ;w; Oiya, ff pesenan neechan ditunda dulu, ya. Nge-stuck, nih -_-v

**All readers**: Kuharap kalian semua suka cerita ini, ya ^^/

* * *

Rating: Teen

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa indonesia, ancur, gaje, garing, gosong(?), TBC, de el el~

Disclaimer: Magi ya bikinan Shinobu Ohtaka, fanfictnya yang buatan saya, Al-chii NekoNyan .-.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Terdengar suara tertawa kecil dari rumah pohon itu._

_"Ini tempat persembunyian kita. Dengan begini, tak akan ada yang menemukan kita!"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Aku yakin!"_

_Terdengar suara langkah kaki._

_"Kouha! Kouha! Dimana kau?!" Koumei berteriak khawatir, celingukan di bawah rumah pohon._

_"Hihihi."_

_"Sssttt... Nanti Mei-nii menemukan kita..."_

_"Kau tahu, Kouha-kun?"_

_Kouha menoleh kearah gadis itu._

_Si gadis tersenyum tipis._

_"Apa kau tahu apa itu _time capsule_?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Onii-sama! Bangunlah! Kouha onii-sama!"

Kouha masih belum bergerak.

"Onii-samaaaaaaaaaa~~" suara Kougyoku mulai terdengar kesal.

Kouha justru menarik selimutnya makin tinggi.

"Kouha. Bangun." Suara Kouen terdengar dingin dan ketus.

"Enggh...," balas Kouha, masih tetap memeluk gulingnya.

Hening lama.

Keheningan itu membuat Kouha ketiduran lagi.

Kemudian...

"KOUHA! KITA TELAT!" teriak Koumei, menggebrak keras pintu kamar Kouha.

"Pengen bolos," balas Kouha singkat.

"Ja. Ngan. Ber. Can. Da." Koumei mulai kesal, menjawab Kouha dengan mengeja setiap kata.

"Hm," Kouha tetap mengabaikan Koumei.

"KAU ITU KETUA OSIS!" teriakan Koumei menggelegar.

Iapun menarik Kouha keluar kasur, menyeretnya ke kamar mandi (EH?!), memandikannya (WAT?!), dan memakaikan bajunya (APAAN INI?!).

"Hoaaammmhh~ Malas banget," gumam Kouha, menguap lebar dan berjalan malas-malasan, memutar-mutar tasnya di jari.

"Hei, jangan membuatku malu, Kouha. Aku dan kakakmu, Kouen, merupakan salah satu ketua OSIS terbaik di sekolah. Kau sebagai penerus harus melakukan tugas sebagai ketua OSIS dengan sungguh-sungguh," balas Koumei mengingatkan.

"Cih! Padahal aku sama sekali tak ingin menjadi ketua OSIS, jadi anggota OSIS-pun aku malas," Kouha mendengus keras.

"Sudahlah. Hari ini upacara penerimaan siswa baru, jadi kau harus mengikutinya. Itu tanggung jawab yang paling membanggakan dalam sejarah menjadi ketua OSIS," ujar Koumei dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau pasti bercanda," jawab Kouha dingin, meninggalkan Koumei begitu saja.

Ya. Karena kedua kakaknya merupakan salah satu dari ketua OSIS terbaik di sekolah, iapun ditunjuk oleh pengurus OSIS untuk menjadi ketua meskipun bukan anggota OSIS. Kouen yang sekarang sudah lulus kuliah mulai mencari kerja, dan Koumei yang baru lulus 2 tahun lalu saat ini masih kuliah.

"Merepotkan," Kouha menopang belakang kepalanya selama mengikuti upacara, sesekali menguap.

Bosan sekali rasanya mendengar sambutan panjang lebar dari kepala sekolah Sinbad yang notabene hobinya ngomong.

Kouha memperhatikan para murid baru yang wajahnya penuh keringat. Ia berusaha mengingat beberapa.

"Wah, murid-murid baru itu kayaknya asik kalau dikerjain. Entar ajak Judal ngerjain murid baru, ah," gumam Kouha dalam hati, membuatnya senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

Sehabis upacara, Kouha langsung berjalan ke ruangan OSIS, duduk di kursinya dan merebahkan kepala diatas meja, mencoba tidur lagi.

Baru saja akan tertidur...

"Kouha-dono! Bangun! Anda harus membacakan pidato pengarahan untuk murid baru!" tiba-tiba si wakil ketua, Ren Hakuryuu-yang mendapat julukan 'Sang Raja Taat Aturan'-, menghela nafas melihat Kouha yang duduk malas-malasan begitu.

"Nggak mau, kau saja yang gantikan," Kouha mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan malas.

"Ayo, cepat," Hakuryuu tidak peduli dan membalas singkat perkataan Kouha, lalu menyeret Kouha keluar ruangan.

Kouha hanya melemaskan tubuhnya dan tidak bergerak selagi ditarik Hakuryuu.

Ketika Hakuryuu dan Kouha sampai di lapangan, terdengar banyak suara berbisik.

_"Eh, itu beneran ketua OSIS?"_

_"Cakep sih, tapi ekspresinya, kok, berantakan gitu?"_

_"Bukannya ketua OSIS itu cowok?"_

_"Dia Transgender?"_

"Serah lu pada, dah!" seru Kouha kesal, membuat seluruh murid-murid baru itu terdiam.

Kemudian, sekertaris OSIS, Kougyoku, menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Kouha yang berisi pidato yang harus dibacakan oleh Kouha.

Kouha mendengus keras dan mengambil kertas itu.

Setelah Kouha membacakan seluruh isi pidato-yang ia singkat karena malas baca semua-, ia kemudian... Pergi begitu saja.

Seluruh orang mangap.

Kouha berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan seluruh orang yang cengo melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KOUHA-DONO! HARUSNYA ANDA TIDAK PERGI BEGITU SAJA!" ujar Hakuryuu. "Ba-bagaimana kalau OSIS kita dicap sebagai ekskul jelek karena ketuanya malas?! Apa tidak akan ada yang mendaftar?!" guman Hakuryuu panik, menggigit-gigiti jarinya.

"Jangan panik begitu, Hakuryuu," ujar Kougyoku, menghela nafas sambil merapikan kertas yang berserakan di meja Kouha. "Setidaknya Kouha onii-sama cukup imut, sehingga mungkin akan ada beberapa anak cowok yang mendaftar," Kougyoku nyengir jahil kearah Kouha.

"...terserah kalian," jawab Kouha datar, bersandar pada kursinya yang empuk itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu ruang OSIS diketuk.

"Kougyoku, tolong bukakan," perintah Kouha malas-malasan.

Kougyoku mengangguk, memasukkan berkas yang ia pegang tadi kedalam loker, kemudian membukakan pintu.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan kepang panjang berwarna biru berdiri disana.

"A-anu... Apa benar... Ini ruang OSIS?" tanyanya pelan. Tampaknya ia gugup karena seluruh pengurus OSIS bertampang _-coret-_sangar_-coret-_ menatap kearahnya.

"Ya. Ada apa?" balas Hakuryuu yang tampaknya mengambil bagian sebagai ketua OSIS.

"A-aku ingin mendaftar jadi anggota OSIS. Formulirnya... Harus kuserahkan pada siapa?" tanya anak itu.

Kouha memberi kode pada Kougyoku untuk mengambil formulir si gadis kecil dan memberikannya padanya.

Kougyoku kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada si gadis, meminta formulirnya.

Si gadis menyodorkan kertasnya pada Kougyoku, kemudian Kougyoku membacanya sedikit sebelum ia berikan pada Kouha.

"Jadi, namamu Aladdin?" Kouha bertanya sambil melihat formulir itu.

Aladdin mengangguk.

Kouha menatap anak itu, kemudian menghela nafas, "Tak menarik. Impianmu tidak tinggi. Kami sudah mengatakan bahwa posisi bendahara dan seksi humas kosong, tapi kau hanya memilih sebagai anggota."

"A-aku..."

"Kau diterima," ujar Kouha singkat. "Sebagai humas kami."

Hening panjang.

"Aku mau tidur," kemudian Kouha tidur di atas meja.

Hening...

"A-APAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak seluruh pengurus OSIS dan Aladdin bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kouha onii-sama, kau ini sembarangan sekali! Dia hanya murid baru dan kau menerimanya sebagai humas OSIS?!" teriak Kougyoku syok.

"Kouha-dono benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir panjang," ujar Hakuryuu, menghela nafas.

"Jangan protes padaku," balas Kouha malas-malasan. "Aku merasa cukup yakin padanya."

"Onii-sama, rasanya sosok Aladdin terlihat tidak asing untukku, ya. Apa mungkin kita pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?" gumam Kougyoku tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak ingat," jawab Kouha, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Ceklek.

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Aladdin kembali sambil membawa setumpuk surat.

"Aladdin-chan, itu apa?" tanya Kougyoku keherananan.

"Aku menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang humas. Aku bertanya pada beberapa murid laki-laki mengenai pendapat mereka tentang bergabung dengan OSIS, tapi mereka justru memberikanku surat ini," ujar Aladdin, meletakkan surat-surat itu di atas meja Kouha.

Kouha mengambil secara acak salah satu surat itu, kemudian melihat amplopnya. Warnanya pink dan ada ornamen hati di amplop itu.

Kouha mangap. "Tu-tunggu, Aladdin... Jangan-jangan ini...!"

"Surat cinta," jawab Aladdin singkat. "Untuk anda, Kouha-san."

Hening panjang.

"BAKAR ITU!" teriak Kouha panik, meraba-raba tas dan sakunya untuk mencari korek api.

Aladdin keheranan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aladdin-chan, apa tak ada surat untukku?" tanya Kougyoku penuh harap.

"Ada. Dariku," jawab Aladdin polos, menyodorkan sepucuk surat pada Kougyoku.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krek.

Kougyoku patah hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kouha, kudengar kau dapat banyak surat cinta lagi, ya?" tanya Koumei, tertawa kecil.

"Cih! Aku tak mengerti, kenapa anak-anak cowok itu selalu menganggapku cewek?! Apa aku harus lepas celana di depan mereka biar mereka tahu aku cowok?!" ujar Kouha kesal, memukul-mukul bantalnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar dari Kougyoku kalian punya anggota baru, ya?"

Kouha mengangguk. "Namanya Aladdin. Ia menggantikan posisi Hakuei sebagai humas."

"Aladdin? Teman masa kecilmu itu?" Koumei justru bertanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Mei-nii? Aku tidak kenal dia," balas Kouha keheranan.

"Kau ini. Dia itu teman masa kecilmu, lho! Kau tau, aku kesulitan mencari kalian berdua apabila kalian menghilang," Koumei menghela nafas panjang melihat adiknya yang punya ingatan jelek itu.

"Begitukah?" gumam Kouha, berusaha mengingat.

"Sebaiknya kau kesana, Kouha," ujar Koumei, tersenyum lebar.

"Kemana?"

"Tempat kalian bersembunyi dulu."

_-To be continued-_

* * *

Setelah sekian lama nggak bikin chapter-chapteran(?), author pengen bikin lagi 'w'/

Mungkin karena chapteran(?), ada beberapa bagian yang nggak nyambung, ya. Soalnya udah lama banget author Al nggak bikin yang kayak gini ==a

Di chapter ini mungkin belom kelihatan romancenya ya, tapi nanti lihat aja di chapter 2! ^^b

Mohon reviewnya, readers tercinta~


	2. Chapter 2

Uwaaaaah, CHAPTER DUAAAAAAA~~ *gegulingan*

Author Al mikir keras buat bikin chapter 2-nya, nih. Soalnya pesen Hakusa neechan Koumei harus dibanyakin ;-;

Bodo amat lah dengan Koumei, mari kita fokus ke Kouha dan Aladdin \:v/

* * *

Thanks to:

**Kasuza-chan**: Sebelumnya udah ku notis(?), ya. Tapi disini aku notis(?) lagi, deh -w-v A-arigato gozaimasu udah review ff ini ^/w/^

**Hakusa neechan**: Mari kita sama-sama melupakan Koumei/? /ditabok

**All readers**: Selamat membaca chapter 2 dari ff ini, ya xD

* * *

Rating: Teen

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa indonesia, ancur, gaje, garing, gosong(?), TBC, de el el~

Disclaimer: Magi ya bikinan Shinobu Ohtaka, fanfictnya yang buatan saya, Al-chii NekoNyan .-.

* * *

Hari minggunya, Koumei membawa Kouha ke sebuah taman.

Disana terdapat banyak pohon besar yang sangat rindang, bahkan berada di taman itu saja sudah membuat hari yang sangat panas ini menjadi sejuk.

Koumei celingukan, terus melihat ke langit.

"Mei-nii, apa yang kau cari?" tanya Kouha keheranan.

"Ah!" Wajah Koumei terlihat berbinar. Koumei menunjuk kearah atas salah satu pohon besar, "Itu, tuh!"

Kouha melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Koumei. Tapi ia kesulitan melihatnya karena tertutup dedaunan.

"'Itu' apa?" Kouha menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Koumei menarik lengan Kouha agar bisa lebih dekat dengan pohon itu.

Saat melihat lebih dekat, Kouha baru sadar bahwa ada beberapa bekas congkelan yang cukup besar, membentuk tangga naik ke atas pohon.

"Kau ingat, Kouha?" tanya Koumei.

"Aku ingat... Aku bermain dengan seorang gadis. Aku sudah tak ingat lagi sosoknya, tapi namanya..."

"Aladdin," balas Koumei singkat.

"Apa benar?" gumam Kouha, masih tak yakin.

"Aku cukup yakin, Kouha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kouha terus-terusan menatap Aladdin selama mereka berkumpul di ruang OSIS.

Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu yang melihatnya mengerenyit.

"Kouha-dono, apa Aladdin melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hakuryuu, melihat tatapan Kouha yang tampak seperti orang kelaparan lagi lihat lauk(?).

Aladdin yang sejak sibuk menulis laporannya, menenggak sedikit.

"Apa kerjaku jelek, Kouha-san?" tanya Aladdin polos dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kouha menggeleng dan memberikan senyumannya yang mungkin bisa bikin author garuk-garuk dinding, "Aku hanya merasa kau manis, Aladdin. Aku jadi suka memperhatikanmu."

Wajah Aladdin memerah sedikit. Ia menunduk dan membalas Kouha dengan suara sangat pelan, "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Kouha melewati taman yang ia dan Koumei datangi waktu itu.

Ketika ia melihat kearah pohon tempat keberadaan rumah pohonnya, ia melihat ada bayangan seseorang berlari ke belakang pohon.

Kouha penasaran dan mendatangi pohon itu.

Ada bekas garukan di tanah di beberapa tempat di sekitar pohon itu. Juga ada sedikit tetesan darah di tanah.

"Siapapun tadi itu, dia kurang kerjaan banget," gumam Kouha, pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Aladdin-chan, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Kougyoku, melihat tangan Aladdin yang dibalut perban.

"Ini? O-oh, kemarin aku terjatuh sehingga tanganku terluka," jelas Aladdin yang mulai keringat dingin.

Tapi karena Aladdin tampak gugup, Kougyoku mengerenyit sedikit dan memberikan tatapan mengancam. Aladdin berusaha mengabaikan Kougyoku dengan membuang muka.

"Lukamu di tangan kanan. Sebaiknya kau tak usah banyak menulis hari ini," ujar Kouha pada Aladdin begitu ia memasuki ruang OSIS.

"Kouha-dono, kau terlambat," Hakuryuu menatap tajam kearah Kouha.

"Maaf, tadi kepala pengurus OSIS memanggilku. Ah, bagaimana kerja kalian?" tanya Kouha, mengambil beberapa arsip dari loker. "Sebaiknya kalian sudah menyelesaikan seluruh laporan minggu ini, karena kepala pengurus OSIS tadi meminta laporannya padaku."

"Kouha-san!" Aladdin mengangkat tangan, membuat Kouha menoleh. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku tak punya laporan hari ini. Karena... Tanganku..."

Kouha menghela nafas keras, "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Kouha oniisama! Jangan memarahi Aladdin-chan! Tangannya terluka! Apa oniisama tidak kasihan?!" Kougyoku langsung menyambar begitu saja.

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya apa yang ia lakukan kemarin sehingga tangannya seperti itu, Kougyoku. Jadi, Aladdin, bisa kau katakan kenapa kau terluka? Apa tanganmu tergores sesuatu?" setelah mengingatkan Kougyoku, Kouha langsung menoleh pada Aladdin dan mengembangkan senyum.

Aladdin terbelalak sesaat, tapi kemudian ia menggelelng, "Hanya luka bengkak karena terjatuh."

Kouha mengangguk. "Kalau begitu..."

Kouha tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah pena.

Kougyoku, Hakuryuu, dan Aladdin kaget.

"Kouha oniisama, sejak kapan kau jadi rajin begini?!" tanya Kougyoku dengan ekspresi senang.

"Tak kusangka Kouha-dono akan mengerjakan sesuatu diluar kewajibannya!" mata Hakuryuu terlihat berbinar.

"Kata siapa?" balas Kouha.

Kouha langsung meletakkan kertas-kertas dan pena itu di depan Kougyoku.

Kougyoku melongo.

"Bukannya tugas sekertaris memang menulis?" Kouha nyengir jahil kearah Kougyoku. "Nah, Aladdin, kau katakan isi laporanmu dan Kougyoku yang akan mencatatnya. Aku mau tidur. Hakuryuu, nanti laporannya kalian kumpulkan dan tolong berikan pada kepala pengurus OSIS, ya."

Kougyoku, Hakuryuu, dan Aladdin hanya bisa cengo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, hujan turun.

Kouha duduk sesaat diatas sofa ruang OSIS, menguap lebar, kemudian berjalan menuju jendela yang terkena tetesan air hujan.

"Tampaknya aku tidur terlalu lama. Semuanya sudah pulang. Untung aku membawa payung," gumam Kouha, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak diatas kursi ketua OSIS.

Saat Kouha sampai di pintu depan, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut biru di kepang berdiri disana, tampaknya menunggu hujan berhenti. Kepang panjang Aladdin itu begayun dihembus angin.

Kouha pun tanpa sadar terpaku menatap Aladdin. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang meskipun yang ia lihat hanya belakang punggung Aladdin.

"Perasaan apa ini...?" gumam Kouha pelan, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Sekarang, ada dua pilihan di depannya:

1. Menawarkan Aladdin untuk pulang bersamanya dengan menggunakan payungnya.

2. Menyapa Aladdin sekilas dan langsung pulang tanpa menawarkannya.

Kouha diam sejenak.

Akhirnya ia menepuk pundak Aladdin, "Kau belum pulang, Aladdin?"

Aladdin menggeleng. "Aku lupa membawa payung."

"Apa kau mau kutemani pulang?"

Yak. Kouha memilih pilihan pertama.

Tapi, Aladdin justru menggeleng.

"Rumahku cukup jauh, Kouha-san," ujar Aladdin pelan, tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau ke rumahku dulu? Begitu hujan berhenti baru kau pulang."

Aladdin berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah," Aladdin mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waaaah! Rumahmu besar sekali, Kouha-san!" ujar Aladdin terkagum-kagum, melihat bagian luar rumah Kouha yang punya halaman luas.

"Ya. Ayahku seorang pengusaha sukses sebelum ia meninggal dan kakakku sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang manager di perusahaan besar," jelas Kouha, membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kouha?" Koumei menyambut Kouha sambil memegang sepiring cookies dengan asap yang masih mengepul, kemudian melihat kearah Aladdin dibelakang Kouha, tersenyum sedikit.

Kouha melepas sepatunya—diikuti Aladdin—, ia masuk, dan membanting pantatnya(?) diatas sofa.

"Teman Kouha, silahkan duduk," Koumei mempersilahkan Aladdin duduk, kemudian meletakkan sepiring cookies itu diatas meja tamu.

Aladdin mengangguk, kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Lama tak bertemu, ya, Aladdin," ujar Koumei sambil menepuk pelan kepala Aladdin. "Warna rambutmu masih tetap bagus."

Wajah Aladdin memerah, kemudian ia membalas, "Y-ya."

"Waktu itu kau masih pendek—banget—, sekarang kau jadi cantik dan imut," Koumei malah asyik memuji Aladdin, membuat Aladdin jadi sedikit gugup.

Kouha menatap Koumei tajam, mengeluarkan sedikit deathglare.

Koumei nyengir jahil, kemudian pergi.

Aladdin menghela nafas panjang.

"Aladdin, aku ingin tanya sesuatu," ujar Kouha tiba-tiba.

Aladdin menoleh dengan tatapan mendengarkan sambil mengunyah cookies buatan Koumei tadi.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Hening panjang.

"A-apanya...?" balas Aladdin keringatan, memaksa tersenyum.

"Tampaknya kau kenal dengan Mei-nii. Aku bahkan belum mengenalkannya padamu, tapi tatapanmu padanya seperti melihat orang yang tak asing., ujar Kouha, menatap Aladdin dengan pandangan curiga.

Hening lagi.

Tapi benar-benar hening. Bahkan tak terdengar suara hujan.

Aladdin menoleh—atau mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kouha—kearah jendela, "Ah, hujannya berhenti."

Kouha membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar, "Kau benar."

Aladdin mengambil tasnya, "Aku pulang dulu, Kouha-san."

Aladdin tersenyum lebar pada Kouha, membuat Kouha—sedikit—tersipu.

Setelah mengantar Aladdin sampai di depan pagar, Kouha menghela nafas panjang, bersandar pada tiang pagar.

"Di-dia imut bangeeeeet...," gumam Kouha dalam hati, membuatnya jadi senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

Akan tetapi, ketika Kouha melihat kembali kearah Aladdin, ia baru ingat akan tangan Aladdin yang terbalut perban.

"Ah, aku lupa bertanya apa yang terjadi pada tangannya."

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Romance-nya nggak ngena, ya? Author Al depresi soalnya ;w;

Tadinya author mau masukin babang Kouen(?) kita tercintah(?), tapi karena nggak tau mau masukinnya gimana, jadinya nggak jadi, deh u.u

Di chapter 2 ini memang author berusaha fokus dengan Kouha dan Aladdin biar nggak menyimpang/?

Untuk chapter 3, author nggak yakin bisa nyelesaiinnya dalam waktu dekat, jadi harap maklum, ya TwT

Yak, sekian aja salam-salam author di chapter 2 ini! Tetap baca chapter berikutnya, ya ^o^/


	3. Chapter 3

Cha-chapter 3... *ngesot-ngesot berdarah(?)*

Author Al aseli cafek mikir/? Dan author ngetik ini di sela-sela kegiatan yang bejibun(?) ;w;

Huhuhu, kalau ada typo yang bertaburan itu harap dimaklumi, ya/? *kedip-kedip seksi* /ditendang

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Hakusa neechan**: Hee, dirimu masih belom menyerah soal Koumei, ya u.u

**Ayame-chan**: Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa memunculkan babang Kouen tersayang(?) ;w;)b

**Scorpio-san**: Makasih penjelasannya, itu sukses membuatku langsung baca ke bawah/? /slap. Permintaanmu kebanyakan dan aku bukan jin gosok(?), jadi kupenuhi salah satu permintaannya aja, ya ;u;

**All readers**: Makasih karena masih setia menunggu chapter 3 ini, ya ^^/

* * *

Rating: Teen

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa indonesia, ancur, gaje, garing, gosong(?), TBC, de el el~

Disclaimer: Magi ya bikinan Shinobu Ohtaka, fanfictnya yang buatan saya, Al-chii NekoNyan .-.

* * *

"Uh, jalannya becek!" gumam Kouha, menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan sepatunya yang basah.

Kouha kemudian diam sejenak, menatap halaman rumahnya yang diguyur hujan.

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang hujan-hujan begini malah garuk-garukin tanah," Kouha mendengus keras.

.

.

.

.

_Kembali ke 2 jam yang lalu..._

Hakuryuu dan Hakuei berkunjung ke kediaman Kou bersaudara.

"Kouha, tolong belikan bahan makanan," perintah Kouen, menyodorkan beberapa lebar seribuan pada Kouha.

"En-nii, jaman sekarang seribuan dapet apaan?!" sahut Kouha dengan nada anak gawl(?).

"Plislah, Kouha," Koumei menyipitkan matanya.

"...baiklah," Kouen menyodorkan uang beberapa lembar seratus ribuan pada Kouha. "Tapi jangan gunakan untuk belanja selain untuk bahan makanan, Kouha," sambung Kouen, mengeluarkan tatapan matanya yang berkilat-kilat itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Sekarang, 'kan, hujan!" sergah Kouha. "En-nii, kau tidak berniat membuatku demam, 'kan?!"

Kouen hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Kouha menghela nafas. Daripada mendapat masalah karena melawan perintah Kouen, sebaiknya ia segera pergi.

Kouha mengambil payungnya dan segera berjalan ke supermarket.

Saat ia melewati taman, ia melihat seseorang berjongkok sambil menggaruki tanah di dekat pohon-pohon taman. Tapi, akibat hujan, Kouha tak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu.

"Siapa, sih? Kurang kerjaan banget," gumam Kouha, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju supermarket.

Saat ia kembali, orang itu masih di sana, dan masih melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kasian. Kubantu, ah," pikir Kouha.

Baru saja ia akan melangkah kesana, orang itu kabur dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Ah, tidak mau di bantu, ya?" gumam Kouha pelan.

Iapun pergi dan pulang.

.

.

.

.

Kouha memakan makanannya dengan ganas.

Orang-orang disana mulai saling pandang.

"Kouha oniisama kelaparan?" tanya Kougyoku.

"Hakuryuu! Masak lagi! Tampaknya kita akan kekurangan lauk!" perintah Hakuei pada Hakuryuu.

"Kouha... Kalau kelaparan, kau boleh ambil jatahku, kok," ujar Koumei pelan—yang tampaknya khawatir Kouha akan memakan lengannya(?)—.

Kouha menelan potongan daging terakhirnya, "Terima kasih makanannya."

Melihat Kouha yang langsung pergi sehabis makan, semua orang syok.

"KO-KOUHA-DONO KENAPA?!" teriak Hakuryuu syok.

"Apa ini salahku?" tanya Koumei panik.

"...salah Koumei," gumam Kouen pelan dengan wajah datar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kouha yang sudah berganti baju lewat kembali sambil membawa tas selempang besar.

Ia melambai pada orang-orang yang masih duduk di meja makan, "En-nii, semuanya, aku pergi dulu! Daaah!"

Yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kouha berlari cepat menuju taman.

"Kuharap orang itu masih ada disana," batin Kouha sambil masih tetap berlari.

Akan tetapi, sesampainya di sana, tak ada seorangpun.

"Ah, dia sudah pulang, ya," gumam Kouha, bersandar pada pohon dimana ia membangun rumah pohonnya.

Kouha menatap ke atas, memandangi pintu masuk rumah pohonnya.

Ia saat ini masih bingung, bagaimana bisa rumah pohonnya itu masih berdiri kokoh di atas dahan-dahan pohon apabila tak ada yang mengurusnya? Seharusnya paling tidak sudah lapuk, tapi ini tampak masih bagus dan terawat.

"Oh, kau? Anak yang sering bermain di sini dahulu, 'kan?"

Seorang kakek tua muncul, tersenyum lebar pada Kouha.

"A-anu... Siapa, ya?" Kouha balik bertanya pada si kakek.

Si kakek justru tak menjawab dan menatap kearah taman itu dengan pandangan menerawang, "Dahulu ini adalah halaman rumahku. Kau dan si gadis kecil itu sering bermain disini. Hahaha, bahkan gadis itu masih sering datang kemari."

Kouha sontak menoleh pada si kakek, "Ga-gadis itu?!"

Si kakek mengangguk. "Rambut yang indah itu... Mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Meskipun aku tak tahu nama si gadis kecil."

Kouha menghela nafas kecewa. Ternyata si kakek tak mengetahui nama gadis yang merupakan teman masa lalunya itu.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, Kouha menyadari sesuatu, "Kakek, kalau dahulu ini adalah halaman rumahmu, kenapa sekarang menjadi taman?"

Kakek itu menoleh pada Kouha dan tersenyum tipis, iapun menjawab pertanyaan Kouha, "Karena rumahku saat itu terbakar. BEGITU PULA DENGANKU. Akan tetapi halaman belakangku berjarak sedikit jauh, sehingga rumah pohon kalian itu tak terbakar."

Kouha mengangguk mengerti.

_Kemudian, terjadi keheningan panjang..._

_Hening._

_Masih hening..._

Dan kemudian angin berhembus kencang.

Ia menoleh ke arah si kakek, tapi... SUDAH TAK ADA SEORANGPUN DI SANA.

"A-apa...?"

Beberapa saat kemudian Kouha menyadari bahwa kakek itu tadi mengatakan 'BEGITU PULA DENGANKU', yang dalam kata lain adalah... KAKEK ITU MATI TERBAKAR DI DALAM RUMAHNYA.

Kouha pucat.

**Ia barusan berbicara dengan hantu.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kouha memasuki ruang OSIS.

Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu sudah ada disana, juga pengurus OSIS yang baru, Alibaba Saluja—yang sekarang bertugas sebagai bendahara OSIS—. Tapi ada satu orang yang kurang.

"Dimana Aladdin?" tanya Kouha pada Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu mengangkat bahu.

Kouha menoleh pada Kougyoku, tapi Kougyoku hanya menggeleng.

"Kouha-san, ini," tiba-tiba Alibaba menyodorkan selembar surat.

Kouha mengerenyit.

"Ini bukan surat cinta darimu, 'kan, Alibaba?" tanya Kouha tajam—mengingat ia sering mendapat surat cinta dari murid laki-laki—.

Alibaba terlihat kebingungan, tapi ia kemudian berkata, "Ini surat dari Aladdin, ia menitipkannya padaku."

Kouha mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia tampak tercengang.

"Apaan, sih?" Kougyoku mengambil surat itu dari tangan Kouha yang masih kaku.

Begitu Kougyoku membaca surat itu, ia hanya bergumam, "Oh, Aladdin-chan demam."

Hakuryuu menghela nafas lega, "Kukira ada apa."

Tapi Kouha masih tetap diam. Ia duduk di kursinya.

"Kougyoku, bukannya hari sebelumnya Aladdin sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Kouha.

Kougyoku berpikir sesaat. "Kau benar, oniisama."

"Katanya ia kehujanan, sehingga iapun demam," jelas Alibaba.

Kouha memegangi dagunya, berpikir panjang.

"Alibaba, rumahmu dekat dengan rumah Aladdin?" tanya Kouha pada Alibaba.

Alibaba mengangguk, tampak keheranan.

"Kougyoku, Hakuryuu, kalian mau ikut?" Kouha kembali bertanya, menoleh pada Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu yang keheranan.

"Kemana?" mereka berdua balik bertanya.

Kouha tersenyum.

"Menjenguk Aladdin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian teman-teman Aladdin? Terima kasih sudah datang, ya," ibunya Aladdin, bu Sheba, tersenyum lembut pada kami semua sembari menunjukkan jalan ke kamar Aladdin pada Kouha dan yang lainnya.

"Bibi, apa kami bisa tahu kenapa Aladdin-chan sakit?" tanya Kougyoku.

Bu Sheba menghela nafas, "Kemarin ia kabur dari rumah—sebenarnya belakangan ini ia sering kabur dari rumah, sih—ditengah hujan deras. Dan ia pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan hampir pingsan."

"Kabur dari rumah?" gumam Kouha pelan.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Aladdin, bu Sheba mengetuk pintunya, "Aladdin, ada temanmu datang menjengukmu."

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Bu Sheba membuka pintu.

"A-ALADDIN!" jerit bu Sheba histeris.

Kouha, Alibaba, Hakuryuu, dan Kougyoku terkejut, berusaha melihat kedalam kamar Aladdin.

Tak ada seorangpun disana, bahkan Aladdin. Akan tetapi, jendela kamarnya terbuka.

"SO-SOLOMON! ALADDIN HILANG LAGI!" Bu Sheba semakin panik, menjerit-jerit memanggil suaminya—atau lebih tepatnya, ayah Aladdin—.

Pak Solomon langsung menelepon polisi.

Bu Sheba meminta Kouha, Alibaba, Hakuryuu, dan Kougyoku duduk di ruang tamu dan menunggu.

"Apa Aladdin baik-baik saja?" gumam Alibaba khawatir.

"Aku merasa tidak enak hanya menunggu saja," Hakuryuu menghela nafas, mulai merasa bosan.

Kouha hanya diam dengan tatapan mata menerawang.

"Kouha oniisama, apa yang kau pikirkan? Sejak tadi kau terus melamun," ujar Kougyoku, menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Kouha.

"Kougyoku, aku harus menemui Aladdin dan bicara padanya," ujar Kouha tiba-tiba.

Kougyoku melongo. "Tapi, oniisama, Aladdin sekarang hilang!"

Kouha menggeleng. "Tidak. Kurasa aku tahu Aladdin dimana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhh... Dimana, ya?"

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Aladdin menoleh.

Kouha berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak. Aku tak mencari apapun," Aladdin menggeleng, berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pelan gaun tidurnya yang kotor.

"...mana mungkin kau disini kalau yang kau cari itu tak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu kita."

Aladdin tersentak. "A-apa...?"

"Aku akan membantumu..."

_Bruk!_

Aladdin pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aladdin terbangun dengan kepala di atas paha Kouha.

"E-EEEH?! KOUHA-SAN!" Aladdin langsung tersentak bangun, bergerak mundur, menempel pada dinding.

Kouha nyengir. "Suhu tubuhmu tadi panas sekali, lho, Aladdin."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Aladdin menyadari sesuatu. Ia menlihat sekeliling.

"Disini..."

"Rumah pohon kita," jawab Kouha singkat.

Wajah Aladdin memerah.

"Aku tak akan ingat, kalau kakek itu tak menceritakannya lagi padaku," ujar Kouha, menunjuk kearah sosok si kakek yang melayang di sudut ruangan, tersenyum pada Kouha dan Aladdin.

Mata Aladdin berkaca-kaca menatap si kakek, sementara kakek itu mendekati mereka berdua, dan mengelus pelan kepala Aladdin.

"Karena itu, Aladdin," Kouha menoleh pada Aladdin. "Izinkan aku membantumu menemukan apapun yang kau cari itu."

"Eh?"

-To be continued-

* * *

Tadinya niat author mau nyelesaiin semuanya di chapter 3 ini, tapi setelah dibikin ternyata kalau sampai selesai bisa panjang buangeeeet~

Dan akhirnya authorpun memutuskan untuk bikin sampai chapter 4 ;w;

Akhirnya author bisa memunculkan bang Kouen yang flat itu meskipun cuma sekilas. Yah, biar memenuhi syarat aja sih sebenernya/? -_-v /slap

Aku berusaha biar Kouen dan Alibaba bisa banyak muncul, tapi ternyata emang nggak bisa T-T

Pokoknya, sampai jumpa di chapter 4, ya! u/


	4. Chapter 4

Oke, di chapter terakhir ini, author Al nggak mau banyak basa basi di awal, jadi langsung aja...

Check it out!

* * *

Thanks to:

**Hakusa neechan**: Neechan harus bangga. Ff ini udah chapter terakhir, dan itu artinya project ff berikutnya adalah nyelesaiin pesanan neechan -3-)/

**Scorpio-san**: Yokatta, aku sempet khawatir bakal banyak typo, lho. Dan ketawamu serem/? ;w; YES! AKU SENENG DENGER KAMU MERELAKAN KOUHA MENYIKSA KOUMEI/?

_**All Readers**_: Huaaa, makasih udah setia membaca ff absurd author Al yang—coret—setengah ngidol-in Kouha(?)—coret—ini, ya! Author terharuuuuuu... ;u;

* * *

Rating: Teen

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa indonesia, ancur, gaje, garing, gosong(?), de el el~

Disclaimer: Magi ya bikinan Shinobu Ohtaka, fanfictnya yang buatan saya, Al-chii NekoNyan .-.

* * *

"Me-membantu?" ulang Aladdin, sedikit terperangah.

Kouha mengangguk. "Aku merasa sesuatu yang kau cari itu ada hubungannya denganku."

"A-aku..."

"Tak apa," Kouha melompat turun dari rumah pohon. "Kau tak mengizinkanpun aku tetap akan mencarinya. Aku penasaran apa itu."

"Aku akan mencarinya juga!" teriak Aladdin dari atas, kemudian menuruni pohon.

Akhirnya Kouha dan Aladdin menggali tanah berdua.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kouha merasa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu selain tanah.

Iapun menarik benda itu. Ternyata ia menarik sebuah kapal selam—eh, salah—maksudnya sebuah tabung alumunium, dari dalam tanah.

"Hee? Benda apa ini?" tanya Kouha keheranan.

Aladdin mendekati Kouha, melihat lekat-lekat pada benda yang ditemukan Kouha tersebut.

Aladdin bergumam pelan, "Mungkinkah itu..."

"Apa ini?"

"Kouha-san, aku sudah ingin pulang," ujar Aladdin tiba-tiba. "Tapi, bisa tolong bawakan itu?"

Kouha sedikit kebingungan, tapi ia kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aladdin! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" Bu Sheba langsung memeluk Aladdin begitu mereka berdua datang.

"Maafkan aku, ibu," ujar Aladdin pelan, balik memeluk bu Sheba yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Oniisama, itu apa?" tanya Kougyoku, begitu melihat tabung alumunium yang dipegang Kouha.

Kouha mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah."

Baru saja Kougyoku akan menyentuh tabung itu, tiba-tiba Aladdin menepis tangan Kougyoku, membuat Kougyoku terkejut.

"Aladdin-chan? Kenapa?"

Aladdin mengambil tabung itu dari tangan Kouha, kemudian mendekapnya, "Maaf, Kougyoku-san. Tapi... Aku... Tak bisa membiarkan orang lain selain Kouha-san memegangnya."

"O-oh...," balas Kougyoku, sedikit keheranan.

Aladdin berjalan menuju meja di sudut ruangan, kemudian melihat kearah kalender.

"Kouha-san, bisakah kau ke rumahku pada hari minggu?" tanya Aladdin tiba-tiba.

"Bisa aja, sih. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kouha, keheranan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kutunjukkan padamu, Kouha-san," balas Aladdin, tersenyum lembut pada Kouha.

"Baiklah," Kouha mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya hari minggupun datang...

"Aladdin, kenapa kau memintaku kemari hari ini?" tanya Kouha, ketika Aladdin mengajaknya ke kamarnya.

Sampainya di kamar Aladdin, Aladdin mengambil tabung yang mereka temukan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ini sudah 10 tahun, Kouha-san," ujar Aladdin pelan. "Apakah kau masih ingat saat itu?"

Kouha berusaha mengingat.

Sesuatu...

10 tahun...

Sesuatu antara diriku dan teman masa kecilku...

Dan ia ingat satu hal.

"Time capsule!"

Aladdin tersenyum. "Benar."

"Jangan-jangan ini... Time capsule kita?" Kouha menatap tabung alumunium di tangan Aladdin itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Aladdin tertawa geli, "Bukannya kau sendiri yang mencuri proyek fisika Koumei-san untuk dijadikan time capsule ini?"

"Eeeehh, aku lupa," Kouha nyengir, menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Aladdin tertawa.

Setelahnya ia kemudian melihat kearah time capsule itu.

"Sayangnya, aku lupa cara membukanya," gumam Aladdin.

"Bukannya benda ini sudah di tanganmu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Kouha keheranan.

Aladdin mengangguk, "Ya, tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya aku tak sengaja membuatnya terbuka? Kalau tak sampai 10 tahun, harapan apapun didalam tabung itu tak akan terwujud."

"Benar juga."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kouha tersadar.

"Aladdin! Jangan-jangan tanganmu terluka waktu itu...!"

Kouha nyaris lupa kalau tangan Aladdin masih diperban.

"Yah, hanya kena pecahan kaca sedikit, sih," ujar Aladdin, membuka perban di lengannya, menunjukkan bekas luka sayatan yang cukup panjang. "Sudah tak sakit lagi, kok."

Kouha berusaha menyergah, "Tapi, hanya demi time capsule ini...!"

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Aladdin, mengembangkan senyumannya. "Meskipun itu merupakan hal yang tidak penting, aku tetap ingin menyimpan benda kenangan kita ini. Karena itu, aku kembali ke Jepang."

"Eh? Kau akan kembali ke Amerika, Aladdin?" tanya Kouha, terkejut.

Aladdin mengangguk. "Ayah hanya ditugaskan untuk dinas sementara disini, dalam kata lain, aku akan kembali ke Amerika dalam waktu dekat."

Hening.

Kouha terbelalak.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai mencari tahu cara membuka time capsule-nya?" ujar Aladdin, membuyarkan lamunan Kouha.

"Oh, baiklah," Kouha mengangguk.

Tapi, selama Aladdin mempelajari time capsule itu, Kouha kembali melamun dan tak mendengarkan Aladdin.

Ia tak ingin Aladdin kembali ke Amerika. Ia ingin Aladdin tetap di Jepang. Ia ingin Aladdin tetap menjadi humas OSIS sampai ia lulus. Dan... IA INGIN MERASAKAN DEBARAN JANTUNG INI LEBIH LAMA.

Jelas, yang Kouha rasakan ini adalah jatuh cinta. Tak ingin kehilangan...

"Kouha-san!" Aladdin tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kouha. "Aku menemukannya!"

Pikiran Kouha masih setengah melayang, membuatnya belum ngeh, "Eh?"

Hening.

Mendadak wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memerah.

"Ma-maaf!" Aladdin melepaskan tangan Kouha dengan panik, mulai salah tingkah.

Kouha tersenyum, "Tak apa. Jadi, apa yang kau temukan?"

Aladdin menarik tangan Kouha dan meletakkannya pada time capsule, lalu meletakkan tangannya sendiri di dekat tangan Kouha.

Kemudian, time capsule itupun terbuka.

Aladdin melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan Kouha mengambil tabung time capsule yang telah terbuka tersebut.

Kouha mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang ada di dalamnya, kemudian membuka lipatannya.

Aladdin mendekat untuk ikut melihat isi dari kertas itu.

Isinya:

.

.

.

.

_Aku—Aladdin—akan menjadi mempelai wanita Kouha-kun di masa depan._

_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi..._

_Dan pada saat itu, tepat hari ini—sepuluh tahun setelah perpisahan kita—yang harus kita lakukan adalah.._.

**_BERCIUMAN_**.

.

.

.

.

Hening panjang.

.

.

.

.

"Ha..."

Kouha menenggak sedikit.

"Hahahahaha!" Aladdin justru tertawa keras.

Kouha menoleh pada Aladdin.

Ia melihat tatapan Aladdin yang tampak tak percaya dengan wajah memerah.

"I-itu hanya janji anak kecil, 'kan...? Anggap saja itu semacam candaan, Kouha-san!"

Kembali hening.

Pundak Aladdin bergetar.

Perlahan, Kouha menepuk pundak Aladdin dan berbisik, "Aku tak keberatan."

Aladdin menatap Kouha dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau tak harus..."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu(?) lagi, Kouha langsung mencium bibir Aladdin, membuat Aladdin terbelalak.

Aladdin mendorong Kouha menjauh. Wajahnya masih tampak terkejut.

"Aku suka Aladdin, lho," ujar Kouha pelan, dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"E-eh? Eh? Eh...?" Aladdin jadi salah tingkat dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Saat itu juga, terlintas sesuatu di kepala Kouha.

.

.

.

.

_"Aku suka Ala-chan."_

_Aladdin menoleh. "Eh?"_

_"Aku suka rambut biru Ala-chan yang berkilauan," ujar Kouha, tertawa kecil._

_Aladdin menggembungkan pipinya, "Kukira kau suka padaku."_

_Kouha mengambil beberapa helai rambut Aladdin yang menggantung di sisi wajah Aladdin, menyisirnya perlahan dengan jari-jarinya, "Tapi aku paling suka... Pada pemilik rambut biru ini."_

.

.

.

.

Sebesit ingatan yang muncul di benak Kouha itu membuatnya melirik Aladdin yang sekarang masih membaca ulang surat yang tadi.

Kouha pun mengelus pelan kepala Aladdin, merasakan kelembutan setiap helai rambut Aladdin yang terurai itu. Aladdin menenggak menatap Kouha yang tersenyum tipis.

"Aku suka pada pemilik rambut biru ini," bisik Kouha di telinga Aladdin, membuat wajah Aladdin kembali memerah.

"Ah, kalimat itu yang kukatakan sewaktu kita masih kecil, ya. Kesannya jadi seperti candaan," Kouha nyengir kuda, membuat Aladdin sedikit tertawa kecil. "Kalau sekarang, kalimatnya harusnya sudah berbeda, ya. Harus sesuai anak umur 17 tahun."

Aladdin menatap Kouha keheranan, "Maksudmu...?"

Kouha mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ke depan wajah Aladdin sehingga hidung mereka—nyaris—bersentuhan, kemudian berkata, "Sebagai langkah awal sebelum pernikahan kita nanti, yang harus kita lakukan tentu saja berpacaran. Nah, Aladdin, maukah kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu dan calon suamimu?"

Aladdin jadi mabuk dan pusing karena tekanan batin(?), sehingga iapun pingsan.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'," gumam Kouha, tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan berlalu...

Dan akhirnya, saat inilah Aladdin akan kembali ke Amerika, tepat setelah beberapa hari setelah kenaikan kelas.

"Pengurus OSIS lainnya nggak datang, ya?" gumam Aladdin pelan.

Kouha merangkul pundak Aladdin, "Mungkin mereka sibuk."

Wajah Aladdin diliputi sedikit kekecewaan, dan ia bergumam pelan, "Aku belum sempat bertemu mereka untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa."

"HOOOOIIIIII!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari jauh

Aladdin dan Kouha menoleh.

Ketiga pengurus OSIS lainnya—Kougyoku, Hakuryuu, dan Alibaba—berlari cepat menuju Aladdin dan Kouha, melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Mereka bertiga pun sampai dengan tersengal-sengal.

"Oniisama nggak bilang kalau Aladdin-chan pindah hari ini!" teriak Kougyoku disela-sela tarikan nafasnya.

"E-eh...," Kouha nyengir gugup, keringatan.

Hakuryuu yang sudah berhasil mengatur nafasnya langsung bicara, "Kouha-dono! Kau menyembunyikannya dari kami, ya?!"

Kouha menggaruk-garuki pipinya, masih nyengir gugup, "Mana mungkin."

Kougyoku menatap tajam Kouha dengan deathglare mencuat keluar(?).

Kouha menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarku berdua sebelum ia pindah."

Wajah Aladdin memerah.

"Cie, ditinggal pacarnya," bisik Alibaba pelan, berusaha menahan tawanya.

Kouha menjitak Alibaba.

"Aladdin, sudah waktunya check in," bu Sheba datang dan menepuk pelan pundak Aladdin, membuatnya menoleh.

Raut wajah Aladdin sedikit kecewa, kemudian ia berkata pelan pada bu Sheba, "Bu... Sebentar lagi saja... Ya?"

Bu Sheba tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, kemudian pergi.

Aladdin kembali berbalik kearah Kouha dan lainnya, kemudian berkata, "Aku akan merindukan kalian!"

"Aladdin, kapan kau akan kembali?" tanya Kouha pelan.

"Mungkin tak akan dalam waktu dekat ini," jawab Aladdin dengan nada kecewa. Tapi ia kemudian melanjutkan dengan ekspresi ceria, "Tapi aku akan tetap mengirimi kalian surat dan terus berhubungan dengan kalian dari Amerika, kok! Jangan khawatir!"

Kouha memajukan bibirnya, hanya diam.

Kougyoku berbisik pada Aladdin, "Tampaknya ia ngambek."

Aladdin tertawa kecil.

"Kouha-san. Ini," Aladdin menarik tangan Kouha dan meletakkan sesuatu di tangannya, kemudian mengepalkan kembali tangan Kouha.

Kouha tetap diam, tapi ia mengangguk.

"Aku harus berangkat, sampai jumpa!" Aladdin pun pergi menuju ruang check-in, sementara Kougyoku, Hakuryuu, dan Alibaba melambai padanya.

Kouha membuka genggaman tangannya dan mendapati sebuah gantungan kunci boneka dari kain flanel ada di tangannya.

"Kouha oniisama, lihat, dong!" seru Kougyoku, mendekati Kouha dan melihat boneka kain flanel itu.

"Bentuknya mirip Aladdin-dono, ya," ujar Hakuryuu, ikut melihat boneka itu.

Alibaba mengangguk setuju.

Tak lama kemudian, Aladdin menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu ruang check-in, menggoyangkan sesuatu di tangannya sambil nyengir lebar.

Serentak Kouha dan yang lain fokus pada sesuatu yang di pegang Aladdin.

Itu adalah boneka yang sama dengan yang Kouha miliki, akan tetapi itu berambut pink.

Setelah tersenyum pada yang lainnya, Aladdin kembali masuk ke dalam.

Kougyoku bergumam, "Jangan-jangan itu..."

Alibaba mangap dengan wajah syok, "Versi...!"

"Pasti kepalanya itu kepala Kouha-dono!" seru Hakuryuu, menunjuk kearah Kouha.

Kouha mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gantungan kunci boneka Aladdin tersebut.

Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Ini bukti bahwa kami akan tetap terus terhubung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

-The End-

* * *

Oke. Chapter ini mungkin yang paling panjang diantara semua chapter yang ada, ya -3-)a

Alasannya... Biar semuanya selesai di chapter ini \:v/

Oiya, sehabis chapter ini, akan ada chapter khusus, loh~ Tetap baca, ya! o

Kalau nggak ada halangan, chapter khususnya akan author Al update segera kurang dari seminggu ini~

Np:

Dalam cerita ini, Kouha berusia 17 tahun, sementara Aladdin 16 tahun. Kouha, Kougyoku, dan Hakuryuu seumuran. Kalau Alibaba seumuran dengan Aladdin. Kalau dari penjelasan Scorpio-san, struktur organisasi OSIS di Jepang sebenernya lumayan banyak, ya. Tapi disini author Al fokus ke pengurus utama, yaitu ketua, wakil ketua, sekertaris, bendahara, dan humas~ Karena kalau semuanya dijelasin, nanti karakternya jadi buanyak/? -u-"


	5. Epilog: 'Rencana Masa Depan'

Rating: Teen

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa indonesia, ancur, gaje, garing, gosong(?), de el el~

Disclaimer: Magi ya bikinan Shinobu Ohtaka, fanfictnya yang buatan saya, Al-chii NekoNyan .-.

* * *

Setahun setelah Aladdin kembali ke Amerika...

"Rencana masa depan?" ulang Kouha keheranan.

"Ya, benar! Rencana masa depan, Kouha oniisama!"—Kougyoku menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Kouha—"Wali kelasku meminta anak-anak di kelasku mengisi ini, dan aku masih belum yakin apa rencanaku kedepannya."

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah?" saran Kouha.

"Itu juga bagus! Bagaimana dengan rencanamu kedepan, Hakuryuu-chan?" tanya Kougyoku, menoleh pada Hakuryuu.

"Aku akan bekerja sebagai koki untuk membantu biaya kuliahku nanti," jawab Hakuryuu datar, sibuk menulis berkas-berkasnya.

"Kalian semua akan lulus dan Aladdin sudah pindah, artinya aku akan jadi satu-satunya senior di pengurus OSIS! HAHAHAH!" Alibaba tertawa dengan pedenya.

"Ya. Itu kalau kau tidak di tindas oleh adik kelasmu sendiri. Tampangmu itu tampang yang cocok untuk di tindas, sih," ujar Hakuryuu to-the-point.

Alibaba potek(?).

Tapi, karena mendengar pertanyaan Kougyoku tadi, ia jadi berpikir.

Kouha bergumam dalam hati, "Bagaimana denganku, ya...?"

Sesampainya di rumah, Kouha hanya menatap kertas bertuliskan 'RENCANA MASA DEPAN SETELAH LULUS SMA' tersebut.

"Aku bahkan belum kepikiran ingin melakukan apa setelah lulus," gumam Kouha, membanting dirinya diatas tempat tidur.

Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha berpikir.

Beberapa hal terlintas di kepalanya.

Langsung bekerja...

Kuliah...

Nganggur dulu selama setahun...

Atau mungkin buka usaha sendiri...?

Kepala Kouha jadi panas karena kebanyakan berpikir.

Iapun mengambil boneka Aladdin yang ia letakkan di meja di samping tempat tidurnya, kemudian menggantungnya di jarinya.

"Aladdin, apa kau tahu apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan setelah lulus?" tanya Kouha pada boneka Aladdin tersebut.

Tapi, tentu saja boneka Aladdin itu diam.

"Haha, mana mungkin kau yang ada di Amerika sana bisa mendengarku, ya...," Kouha mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Iapun membolak-balikkan boneka Aladdin tersebut, kemudian ia menyadari ada sesuatu berwarna putih menyembul dari balik kain flanel biru pada rambut Aladdin.

Kouha mengambil sesuatu berwarna putih itu, yang ternyata adalah notes kecil yang—tampaknya—ditulis oleh Aladdin.

Isinya:

.

.

.

.

_Kouha-san, aku tak tahu kapan kau akan menemukan surat ini, tapi yah... Kurasa itu tidak masalah!_

_Aku ingin bilang, bahwa aku tak yakin bisa segera kembali ke Jepang. Kuharap itu tak masalah bagimu._

_Oh iya, boneka yang kuberikan padamu itu sepasang dengan milikku (yang kuayunkan ketika ada di bandara), waktu itu aku menemukannya di dasar time capsule._

_Ah! Kalau Kouha-san ke Amerika, jangan lupa datang ke rumahku, ya! Aku sudah tuliskan alamatnya di belakang kertas!_

_Sampai jumpa lagi di pertemuan kita secara langsung. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali dalam waktu dekat._

_Love,_

_Aladdin_

.

.

.

.

Kouha tersenyum lebar.

Iapun memeluk boneka Aladdin, kemudian berbisik, "Terima kasih, Aladdin. Aku sudah tahu apa rencanaku ke depannya."

Kouha duduk di meja belajarnya, menuliskan kata 'Aku akan bekerja di perusahan besar di Amerika begitu selesai kuliah di sana' pada lembaran kertas rencana masa depan tersebut.

"Kita akan segera bertemu kembali, Aladdin...," gumam Kouha pelan, menatap keluar jendela, melihat dedaunan di halaman rumahnya bergoyang dihembus angin.

-End-


End file.
